Mira las estrellas porfavor
by MariEliSekai
Summary: Siempre he sido duro de corazón.Jamás pensé que perder a alguien especial fuera tan duro de afrontar. Creía que mi temperamento para asimilar este tipo de situación sería mi usual personalidad serena. POV Arthur.


**Disclaimer: hetalia no es de mi propiedad, los personajes le pertenece a hidekazu himaruya… yo solo los junte, invente una situación muy yaoistica y como resultado obtuve esta fic. Disfrútenlo!**

**Mira Las Estrellas Por favor**

_**(P.O.V. Arthur Kirkland.)**_

Siempre he sido duro de corazón.

O al menos eso creía.

Jamás pensé que perder a alguien especial fuera tan duro de afrontar.

Cada vez que imaginaba un escenario similar al que estoy viviendo en este momento, creía que mi temperamento para asimilar este tipo de situación sería mi usual personalidad serena.

_**``estaba preparado para perderlo´´**_

_**``no, no lo estabas´´**_

_**``solía pensar que siempre estaríamos juntos´´**_

_**``imposible, en ningún plano existencial ocurriría semejante cosa´´**_

¡Lo sé! ¡Lo entiendo de sobra! ¿Pero, no se supone que todo esto es parte del duelo?

La tristeza…

El enojo…

La negación…

Y finalmente la aceptación…

Todas y cada una de estas etapas cruzaron mi afligido corazón.

Aun no puedo creer que no hace más de 10 horas el aun estaba aquí conmigo, sonriendo, conversando.

_-¿recuerdas la vez que nos conocimos?—pregunta con su voz débil y cansada por la enfermedad._

_-jamás podría olvidarlo—respondo._

Ese día iba camino a áfrica, simplemente un viaje de placer. Antes de abordar el avión me había dado cuenta de algo terrible, mi pasaporte, lo había extraviado. Un joven sonriente, de cabello rubio y resplandecientes ojos azules, obstaculizados por unos lentes, llego con él en sus manos, preparado para regresármelo.

Tal vez haya sido solo coincidencia pero, nuestros asientos eran continuos, fue cuando comencé a conocerlo.

_-¿así que tu nombre es Alfred?_

_- lo sé, un nombre muy común ¿cierto?_

_-jamás he conocido algún Alfred. Soy Arthur._

_-un nombre muy elegante._

Un fotógrafo de 25 años viajando por todo el mundo con una afición común, las estrellas.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo nuestra relación se profundizaba al grado de confiarnos lo más íntimo.

_-¿arritmia cardiaca?_

_-es una enfermedad que afecta a mi corazón, no viviré mucho así que prefiero terminar mis días haciendo lo que más me gusta._

Destino…no creía en el hasta que me encontré con Al, simplemente cambio mi vida.

Muchos de los rasgos de mi personalidad cambiaron en cuanto lo conocí, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que siento las lagrimas rodar sobre mis mejillas, la segunda vez que lloro por esta situación. Por su pérdida.

-lamento tu perdida, se lo mucho que lo amabas—me dice Francis apoyando una mano sobre mis hombros.

¡Claro que lo amaba! de no hacerlo, no estaría derramando lagrimas por él ¿cuando me han visto llorar por alguien? ¡ El es único!, solo por el me atrevería a llorar y dejarían que los demás lo viesen.

Todos y cada uno de sus pésames suenan tan hipócritas, como pueden lamentar su pérdida si ni siquiera se molestaron en conocerlo bien, apuesto a que lo dicen de dientes para afuera, es como un guion muy bien ensayado, incluso las lagrimas de los demás me suenan falsas, me molesta que tomen su funeral como una ocasión más para reaccionar sobre lo corta que es la vida.

A pesar de que sé que mi enojo solo se debe a la repentina ausencia del que reconocí como el amor de mi vida, no puedo evitar pensar que su muerte solo debería de afectarme a mí, yo fui quien vivió junto a él en la última etapa de su enfermedad crónica, cada desgaste que su cuerpo producía al pasar los días, cada gota de lagrima derramada por el destino que le deparaba.

Aun recuerdo mi último ataque de pánico, cuando el final de sus días estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

_-Te amo, se que lo sabes sin que te lo diga, pero quería saber cual sería tu reacción, ¿eh? ¿Estas llorando? Es muy raro en ti._

Aunque antes desconocía lo que era el llanto, ese día las lagrimas brotaron sin siquiera pedirme permiso, grandes gotas de aquella agua salada resbalaban por mi mejilla.

_-¿por qué lo dices en este momento?—le dije entrecortando las palabras, con un enorme nudo obstruyendo mi garganta-¿Qué hare el día que tú ya no estés? No podre vivir más, tu existencia ya se hizo necesaria para mí._

_-no, no, no digas eso, podrás superar esto. Eres una persona muy fuerte—decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello cariñosamente— ¡tengo una idea! Sonríe._

_-¡no sonreiré en un momento como este!_

_-tu sonrisa es lo único que necesito desde que te conozco .Y en verdad me hace muy feliz el ver tu hermosa cara sonriente. Siento que todos mis malestares desaparecen en cuanto te veo, además una expresión feliz aumenta el efecto que causas en mí._

Aun cuando las lagrimas caían de mis ojos, anhelaba poder cumplir todos sus caprichos, sintiendo tan pesado mi rostro me forcé a sonreír para él.

-_lo ves—decía con alegría—es como una medicina milagrosa, en cuanto veo tu expresión alegre pienso que soy la persona más afortunada al tenerte a mi lado y el que estés aquí justo ahora, amándome, aun sabiendo mi condición…_

No deje que terminara su frase, verlo hablar me dolía, sobre todo porque cada palabra podía robarle preciosos segundos de vida y aprovechar el tiempo estando juntos era lo que más me importaba.

_-soy yo quien es el afortunado, ¿donde encontrare a otro tonto aficionado a las estrellas?_

Su rostro por un instante se vio ensombrecido, y aunque él había aceptado su condición y su final antes que yo, me había dado cuenta de que por más que quisiera hacerse el fuerte, tenía miedo, como todos cuando sabemos que está a punto de llegarnos la hora de despedida.

Con un semblante serio su mirada se dirigió directamente a mi ojos, tomo mi mano y acerco mi oído a su boca, lentamente me susurro unas palabras antes de que la fatiga le pesara en los ojos.

_-se que aun falta tiempo para que muera pero… espera a que termine Artie—me callo antes de que pudiera replicar—quiero que cada noche me lleves al tejado del hospital para poder contemplar las estrellas en su completo esplendor._

_-mañana te llevare sin falta._

_-no, no mañana, quiero empezar desde esta noche._

_-¿justo ahora? Pero no estás en condiciones de ir, si tan solo esperaras a que mejores, tan solo… un poco._

Me sonrió, pero a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores su sonrisa no era brillante, ni tampoco llena de energía, y esto provoco que mi corazón punzara de dolor al verlo en esa condición.

_-puede que sea la última vez—dijo con rostro serio._

Y pensar que en verdad seria la ultima vez, la última oportunidad de discutir con él, de escucharlo, de verlo, de… amarlo.

Antes de que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, voltee mi cara y observe a la ventana, el sol estaba escondiéndose y no faltaba mucho para que cayera la noche.

Esperamos a que el firmamento pudiera apreciarse bien y entonces subimos al tejado del hospital, tardamos un poco en subir las escaleras ya que la silla de ruedas era un poco pesada para mí, pero no quise quejarme ya que era un pedido de Alfred, y jamás le había negado una sola cosa, además no iba a empezar ahora.

_-son hermosas—dije al ver el cielo._

_-en verdad lo son—al decir eso esbozo una sonrisa como si hubiese recordado el pasado y mi curiosidad no me dejaba en paz, así que le pregunte._

_-¿Qué es tan divertido?_

_-no es nada, solo recordaba cuando era niño._

_-una historia fascinante de seguro, ¿te gustaría contarme?_

_-nada de eso, aunque pensándolo mejor cuando lo sepas quedare como un idiota._

_-basta de rodeos escúpelo._

_-…siempre me gustaron las estrellas y cuando era pequeño pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el hospital, ya sabes por mi condición, entonces soñaba con ir a las estrellas, ser el primer niño en viajar a las estrellas._

…

Entonces al despertar en la cruda realidad lo hace todo mucho más difícil, el tiempo, que antes de conocerlo me parecía insignificante, ahora se tornaba pesado y lento, el funeral había pasado conmigo prácticamente en las nubes, estaba físicamente ahí, pero no mentalmente.

El cruce al cementerio era mucho más duro de lo que imaginaba, las lagrimas no salían pero sentía que de mis ojos querían salir gruesas piedras, lastimándome porque exigían salir, mas sin embargo soportaba aguantarlo.

La ceremonia fúnebre dio por terminada, pero yo no quería moverme, no quería separarme de lo último que me quedaba de él, si me alejaba de ahí tendría que aceptar que ese era el fin… nuestro fin.

¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Superarlo? ¿Cómo lo lograría?

-debes aprender a olvidarlo, no inmediatamente, pero si gradualmente—me decía mi amigo Francis, él muy amablemente se había quedado a mi lado durante todo este duro proceso, no lo había notado y a pesar de eso, él aun seguía ahí, conmigo.

-¿Qué lo olvide? ¿Tienes idea de lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento? ¡No te atrevas a hablar de olvido cuando no sabes lo difícil que puede ser!

-lo lamento, fue impertinente de mi parte—entonces se alejo, decidió que lo mejor era dejarme solo, enfrentar la perdida solo.

Y así seguí por horas, sentado en el frio pasto, al pie de su tumba, esperando alguna gota de esperanza, cualquier cosa que me dijera que todo era broma o que no había sido él quien había muerto.

Su voz aun resonaba en mis oídos, como si estuviera aquí junto a mí, entonces recuerdo por última vez las palabras pronunciadas en aquella terraza.

_-quiero que me prometas solo una cosa—me dijo sin despegar la mirada del firmamento—sin importar que, quiero que cumplas esta promesa._

_-lo que me pidas._

_-cuando te sientas triste..._

Entonces empiezo a creer que este sería el momento justo para cumplir lo que le prometí, volteo a cielo que empieza a tornarse oscuro y las estrellas comienzan a titilar.

-_cuando sientas que la soledad y la tristeza están a punto de invadirte, voltea al cielo estrellado. ¿Ves como titilan? Eso quiere decir que están sonriendo…_

Observo atentamente sin perderme un solo segundo, sintiendo como las lagrimas resbalan en mis mejillas.

-_y si ellas sonríen yo igual, imagina que soy yo sonriendo, tratando de tranquilizarte y de consolarte, diciéndote que estoy ahí…contigo._

En medio de tanto lagrimeo, una pequeña sonrisa escapa de mis labios, no por los recuerdos de su perdida, sino por los recuerdos de lo que fue su vida, nuestra vida.

Siento como su voz se cuela en el soplar del viento y repite esas cálidas palabras…

_-¿lo ves? Ya no hay más tristeza ¿verdad?_

**N/A: pues aquí les traigo un fic triste, pero en esta ocasión le toco a nuestro amado Arthur sufrir la perdida de Alfy, lo admito! No me gusta que mi ojos esmeralda sufra, casi siempre me gusta más que sufra Alfred (la verdad no sé porque, simplemente me resulta muy lindo que Alfred se ponga triste por Arthur) ¿masoquismo tal vez? Mmm quien sabe. ..Pues este fic es una manera de pedir perdón por el retraso de mis 2 fics sasunaru aunque la verdad no sé si me perdonen TT_TT lamento mucho el retraso por favor ¡perdónenme! Ok lo lamento, me deje llevar por el momento, en fin… si les gusto este pequeño fic pueden presionar el sexy botón que dice ****review **** me harían la persona más feliz de este planeta si he de ser sincera. Gracias por leer y por seguir hasta aquí, son las mejores, que dios se los recompense con muuuucho yaoi jejeje, nos vemos bye byeee.**


End file.
